


clockwise cnicus

by Rag



Series: get happy [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Friendship, Incest, Lack of Communication, M/M, Molestation, Other, Pesterlog, Physical Abuse, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: No, Dave decides it’s fine. It’s fine. That was a weird one-off that neither of them will ever talk about again. Yeah.It’s fine. It’ll all be fine. He won't do that again. It'll be fine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me, checking the tags: hmm but am i *sure* i got the message across

It’s a slow day. Friday afternoons always kind of suck. On the weekends, Bro is out. Which means he doesn’t like to train before he leaves, because he doesn’t want to be freshly marked up, or risk having to get stitches right before a gig and missing it altogether. But he doesn’t seem to have anything else to do, either, not until later in the evening. So he just skulks around the house aimlessly. And Dave does his best to be quiet, stay in his room, and not cause trouble.

Bro hasn’t talked to him yet today. Which is good. If he hasn’t done so by this point in the day he probably won’t for the rest of the day. So Dave relaxes without meaning to. He’s been talking to his friends for a few hours now – Rose and John, because Jade will probably be sleeping for another few, what with the whole time zone thing. The best shit is when they can get the four of them in a chat together in the small hours of the night on weekends. Maybe they can do that tonight, after Bro leaves and Jade wakes up.

And Dave feels kind of shitty about it, but he’s paying a little bit more attention to his conversation with John. He’s not sure when exactly it started – some time this year, and slowly enough that his frog got boiled before it knew it was being cooked – but he just. Like, he’s not gay, no fucking way. But talking to John, like. He used to feel this way about Jade, too, and like. Well, it’s just, sometimes he catches himself smiling when he talks to John. Like, with his face muscles. And he’s happy talking to all of his friends but something about talking to John is just… exciting? Or something. Dave doesn’t think too hard about it because it’s weird.

TT: I’ll admit this issue of GameBro is absolutely fascinating, although I’m not certain we’re enjoying it for the same reasons.

TG: yeah i had a feeling it would be the kind of thing you liked with your whole heart

TG: you seem like that kind of person

TG: the kind of person who gets off a long day of hard work in the stinky, dangerous coal mines of pennsylvania and wants nothing more than to crack open a cold one and unwind with the fine aged wine that is 1998 tony hawk videos, complete with period appropriate advertisements

TT: Hilarious.

TT: There’s a particular passage that’s giving me immense trouble. Would you care to help me decipher it?

TG: whatll you give me for it

TT: Hm. At least one 15-minute psychotherapy session, free of charge.

TG: i would literally pay you to not do that

TT: It was a joke, Dave. How about a promise to listen to your next single the day it drops and offer my unencumbered opinion of its wickedness?

TG: sold

TG: type it out, ill use my mystic bro translation powers on you

TG: and give me a second john is absolutely shitting up my phone over here

\-- turntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist --

\-- turntechGodhead started pestering ectoBiologist --

EB: that’s so stupid.

EB: dave, i'm edging close to actually offended here. how DARE you?

EB: did you even watch the movie?

TG: yeah didnt you

EB: see, i just have a lot of trouble believing you didn’t just watch a few clips on youtube. take the easy way out, get the sparknotes.

TG: wow rude what the hell

TG: i wont stand for this deformation of my shining character

TG: dude definitely looks like the kind of guy who would gut something just to watch it bleed

EB: but he has a soft side! you’re missing the ENTIRE point of the movie if you’re still saying that. and you see his tender underbelly multiple times.

TG: not enough dude

TG: theres murder in those eyes

TG: i can see it all the way into the last scene

EB: would a killer so tenderly stroke a stuffed rabbit like that?

TG: do you want me to answer that honestly because like

TG: give me a minute

Dave is thirsty as fuck. It’s hot out, and the air conditioning isn’t great, and he’s probably sweating half his body weight with every passing hour. He opens his door, doesn’t see Bro anywhere, so he heads to the kitchen and fills a glass.

“Who you talking to in there, kid?”

Dave flinches and drops the glass. The water spills all over the counter, and Dave swears and scrambles for a towel to mop it up, passing over a few soft smuppets. Those are valuable merchandise. Those are worth more than him. Don’t use those to clean spills, and don’t get them dirty. Dave had learned that already.

He hadn’t heard Bro sneak up on him. Which is the point of sneaking, isn’t it? But he should have had his back to the wall so he could see him come in. Stupid. He’ll remember for next time. How does he keep fucking up?

“John.”

“John, of course. Always talking to _John_ , aren’t you?”

Fuck. He should have lied. He doesn’t know what this is about, but he should have lied. He’ll lie in the future.

“I talk to other people, too. Rose. I’m talking to Rose, too. I just-”

“Do you? Because it seems like all I hear about is _John_.”

Dave doesn’t respond. Bro has a tone in his voice that he’s learned to fear, and his gut starts to churn. It’s best to be quiet when he’s like this. Maybe he’ll be boring enough that Bro will lose interest in him and wander off.

“Tell me, Dave. You like this John?”

Dave swallows. “We’re friends, yeah.”

“You wanna fuck him?”

Dave’s brain shorts out for a second. Does he _know_? It’s not that Dave does, no, it’s not that he wants to _fuck_ John, but yeah, like, fuck, sometimes he’d thought John was cute in the same way that Jade was cute, and yeah he’s wondered if that means it’s a crush, and hoped it didn’t because that would mean-

He’s delayed his answer too long already.

What would be a normal reaction to that? Confusion, a little bit of shock. So that’s what he tries to project. “What? No. What the fuck?”

“No? You and him never talk about your dicks?”

Shit, fuck, fuck, is Bro reading his pesterlogs? This whole conversation is making him feel really uncomfortable and scared, not of beating but of… something else, because _what the fuck **is** this_ , but he doesn’t have time to process that, because he needs to react. He needs to just keep parrying the verbal attacks as they come.

“No,” he says weakly. His voice cracks, giving him away. Bro smirks.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“I mean, it’s nothing weird, just like, shooting the shit-“

“You ever talk about jacking off?”

Dave takes a deep breath to still the shaking in his core. This feels so wrong. He doesn’t know why, but it feels wrong and he wants it to stop. It feels dirty. He doesn’t want to hear this shit out of Bro’s mouth, he doesn’t want to have this conversation. He needs to figure out how to end it.

“Do you?”

“I. Not a lot. Not seriously. Just. Shooting the shit.”

“You keep saying that. You know what I think?”

Bro takes a step closer to him. Dave takes a step back. Bro flash steps over and grabs him by the hair. Dave cries out in pain and shock. He’s too fast, he can never see him coming.

“I think you like jackin’ it to him, don’t you?”

“No.”

“It’s okay, you can tell me. You’re a growin’ kid. This shit happens. You get a funny feeling down here.” He moves his hand and.

Dave’s eyes snap open.

“Don’t touch me there, dude, that’s fucking weird. Seriously-“

Bro’s hand tightens in Dave’s hair and cuts him off with blinding pain. Dave actually yelps with how much it _fucking hurts_ , which makes Bro laugh.

“You want him to touch you here?” He rubs his hand on Dave’s crotch. It’s the first time anyone else has ever touched him there. It. Reacts. He feels it reacting. He wants to die. He hates this.

“This is weird, Bro, stop.”

Bro totally ignores him. It’s like he doesn’t hear him.

“You ever think about him sucking your little dick?”

“Stop it.”

“Do you?”

Dave can’t think. His thoughts are swirling sick with panic. It’s like everything is going blank and happening all at once. He tries to struggle away but Bro’s grip on his hair is firm, it just sends shocking, eye-watering jolts of pain as most of his scalp is tugged up uselessly, keeping him right here, listening to this, smelling Bro’s sweat. He can’t game plan three steps ahead, he can’t think at all.

“No!” He’s telling the truth, he’d never fucking thought about that, sometimes he wonders about fucking kissing but _jesus_ no not this shit, and now he’s thinking about it, thinking about John sucking his dick, and he didn’t want to, and he doesn’t want to think about it, not while Bro is rubbing his dick like this. He wants to scream. Maybe screaming would help – no, that would just get him fucking knocked upside the head, no, not that, not useful-

“No? What about him fuckin’ your ass?”

Dave just shakes his head. He can’t speak.

Bro squeezes his dick through his pants.

“You actually gettin’ hard from this? You little freak.”

“Stop touching it!”

“What about your ass?” He moves his hand, at least, at least, away from Dave’s dick and grabs one of his ass checks. He squeezes it too hard, it burns, it might bruise. “You think about him gettin’ up in here and fucking your asshole?”

“No.”

Bro tightens his hand in Dave’s hair. Dave groans and tears spill. Involuntary. Stupid. He can’t control it. It’s stupid. He hears Bro’s breaths get kind of heavy. From the exertion. Yeah. From keeping him in place.

“You lyin’ to me?”

“No.” He swallows so that his voice isn’t so thick and wobbly with stupid, involuntary tears and snot. “I don’t wanna fuck John. I’m not gay.”

“I didn’t ask that. I mean, good data. But I asked if you wanted him to fuck you.”

“No.”

Bro lets go of his ass and pats his crotch again. Dave flinches.

 “Fucking freak. It’s almost like you want me to jerk you off.”

Dave’s vision goes black with acute panic. He feels like he’s going to vomit. It hurts to do it, but he frantically shakes his head. No. No. No. The tone in Bro’s voice, like he thinks Dave is challenging him, and about this, he’s not, he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want it-

Bro. Kneads his cock through his pants. Laughs in his ear, calls him a little freak again.

This is. Happening.

Something kicks in when Dave realizes that. He pushes back. He tries kicking Bro, he doesn’t care if this gets him a beating later. He pushes him and kicks him and. Bro just laughs. He pushes Dave hard. His back lands against the hard edge of the counter. He doesn’t process the pain. He tries to run, but Bro grabs him, pushes him again, knocks his head against the counter and grabs his hands. Holds them above his head, pressed painfully against the wall. And settles against Dave’s back. Dave can smell his breath and feels it on the back of his neck. He feels. Him. Back there. Pressing into the small of his back.

He starts processing the pain, then. Searing and dull at the same time, on his back and on his head and on his arms. He struggles but Bro holds him there.

“Fighty little fucker, aren’t you? Just let me ask a few more questions.” He cups Dave again with his free hand.

Tears start falling. Fuck, stop, think, keep thinking, he needs to look for an opening so he can elbow Bro in the side (and then what)

“Bro. This is fucked up.”

Bro doesn’t care. Maybe he thinks it’s funny how fucked up it is. Maybe that’s ironic to him. He rubs his hand around there in slow circles. Things react. Stupid fucking body with all the fucking pain you’d think it wouldn’t fucking react but, hahaha, there it goes-

“Is this what you want John to do to you? Like this?”

“Let go.”

He doesn’t. “Think I can’t hear you jacking off at night after you talk to him?”

Oh, god. Dave’s breath freezes in his throat. How many nights had he… he didn’t know Bro could hear. Of course he could. He should have known. Stupid, stupid stupid. Of course he could hear, of course he was listening. Stupid.

Bro’s runs his fingers so that they touch the bare skin of Dave’s stomach. He dips them down lower. Past the band of his boxers. He feels him run his fingertips along the start of his pubes. Dave’s breath stops, he goes completely still.

And then Bro laughs and lets him go.

“I’m just fuckin’ with you, kid.” He pats him on the back. Like nothing happened. Dave flinches. He doesn’t want Bro to touch him. “Good talk.”

Dave swallows. He tries to breathe. He stands up straight.

“Go back to your room, sport. Didn’t mean to interrupt your talks with your buddy.”

He can’t say anything. He should say something but he can’t say anything. He just nods. He can’t bring himself to look at Bro. He goes in his room and closes the door. He’ll open it, if he wants to. Hopefully not today. Hopefully that was enough for today. Enough of that altogether.

Is that going to be a thing that happens now? Dave feels his breathing start to spiral out of control. He wants to cry? Ha. Nah. No. No, it’s fine.

What the fuck happened there? What was that? Dave opens his phone but he can’t think. Six missed messages from John. Talking about that actor with murder in his eyes that he loves so much. Haha. He doesn’t open them. He. Can’t talk to John. That’ll probably be fine tomorrow. He’ll make up some shit about training or going to the movies or something. And it’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.

That was weird. That was bad. That was shitty. He’s still in the living room. Dave hears him playing some stupid video on his laptop. 90s shit. Skateboarding. Like nothing happened? It makes it hard to concentrate on anything else. Oh, shit, and Rose wants him to decode that shitty fucking magazine, haha. And he said he would. Ha. Okay. Okay. Yeah, that’s not gonna happen today. Sorry, Rose, ha, can’t do it right now. She’s like a bloodhound, she’d smell it on him in a second. He doesn’t know how she does it. But she does. And he really doesn’t wanna talk about it or think about it. The walkthrough critique would have to wait until tomorrow. He’ll be fine tomorrow. Shit, he’s fine now. Just a little tense. When will Bro leave? Fuck. He’s usually only around for a few hours at a time on weekends (what about when the weekend is over) so he’ll probably leave soon, and that’s fine, that’ll be good, Dave will be alone. He’ll be alone.

\-- turntechGodhead started pestering gardenGnostic --

TG: hey jade you up

TG: can you hit me up with something totally fucking saccharine

GG: hi dave!

GG: that’s a weird request. what kind of saccharine?

TG: idk something good

TG: or something bad idk

TG: anything

TG: what are you doing right now lets start there

GG: are you okay, dave?

TG: yeah im fucking peachy im fucking swimming in fine

GG: you don’t seem okay.

TG: jade

Dave starts to type out _can you drop it_. Haha, what the fuck, no, no fucking way.

TG: im so okay ive transcended into great and im just starved for some jade harley content over here

TG: seriously its been like 12 hours since we last spoke

TG: you catch the pumpkin caper yet

GG: no, unfortunately :( he continues to allude me. i’m setting up some electronic watches.

TG: sick what the hell is that

And she’s off. If she actually picked up on any distress she actually dropped it. She’s good at that. Unlike Rose. Oh, yeah, he probably shouldn’t talk to Rose for a while, either. That makes two outta three, haha. No, tomorrow would be fine for that. Yeah. He sees that she’s sent him three messages in the last few hours.

TT: I guess what I’m having trouble with is the insistence that grindcore is the only music worth listening to. I’ve tried listening to grindcore, Dave. I heard things no one should have to hear.

TT: And I understand neither the author’s insistence that this is art, nor the genre’s place in a recommendation of a children’s game about bears collecting honeypots.

TT: Frankly, I don’t understand why they reviewed that game in the first place. Could you elucidate upon any of these mysteries?

He closes them out.

Jade tells him about her video recording setups, cameras that she’s planting in the glass eyes of some animals she stuffed after hunting them. It’s honestly super ghoulish in a radical way. And it’s almost enough to make Dave forget about Bro, in the other room, still there, and the feeling of his hand on his cock and Bro’s dick pressing into his back, why the fuck did that get _him_ hard, and the shame at the fact that Dave got hard from it somehow, what the fuck, and how Dave couldn’t move and he couldn’t stop it and it might happen again and he won’t be able to stop it and it might get worse-

GG: dave, are you even listening to me? :p

Dave hears the front door slam closed.

TG: give me like four seconds

He opens his door and tentatively peeks out. Bro’s laptop is closed, but that could be a trick. He doesn’t call out, because then Bro would know he was checking if he’s still home, and would pretend not to be around just to see what Dave did when he thought he wasn’t being watched.

_Think I can’t hear you jacking off-_

No, no, none of that, Dave has a mission. He opens his door wider.

Bro’s shoes are missing. The keys aren’t on the counter. The house is still. It feels empty. Dave heard some weird law of physics that matter changes when it’s being observed, but it never seems to work for him. He can’t trust his senses to know he’s alone. He’s been wrong before. He’s been wrong about whether or not Bro was _observing_ him jacking off.

Was he listening? Why was he listening? Dave really doesn’t fucking like that he was listening. But he can’t do anything about it, can he? Except be quieter about it. Shit, this whole thing is probably just Bro’s way of letting him know to do it quieter. His floor squeaks a little when he moves. That must be it. That woke him up. Dave should just do it in the bathroom, and only when he’s alone. Or never. Never also sounds good now. Because what if Bro hears him again? He can’t imagine he’ll be able to get off knowing that Bro might be actively listening to it.

(why does that make _Dave_ feel so fucking filthy. huh. weird)

Not the point. Fuck. Why does he keep coming back to that, haha. Gotta focus on the here and now. Secure the area. Dave tentatively steps out of his room. He does a quick sweep of everything he can see – and the apartment isn’t very big, so that’s most of it. He opens the bathroom door, empty. Bro’s room is open, which means he’s not in it. Unless he is. Dave doesn’t go in, because there’s basically no chance that Bro wouldn’t beat the shit out of him if he caught him in there without permission. But he has a trick. He can see part of the room from the opening, and the other part of the room, he checks with the selfie cam on his phone.

And it’s clear.

He’s alone. Probably. Bro is gone. Probably. Fuck. Why did he have to run to his room, he should have watched him leave. That’s the only way to _really_ know. Fuck. But this is all he has to work with. He goes back into his room and lays on his bed, pulls his phone back out.

His ass hurts. It’s probably bruising, gonna be really ugly for a few weeks. He rolls over and lays on his stomach instead.

TG: sorry that took like 15 years

GG: what were you doing? o:

TG: securing the perimeter

TG: lemme catch up because honestly you got me red handed i was kinda zoning out there

GG: >:/

GG: i knew it. you punk.

TG: haha my bad

GG: i forgive you.

TG: oh my god you do what to the intestines

GG: oh, that! it’s not as gross as it sounds.

With Bro gone, it’s easier to concentrate on what Jade is saying.

Dave gets another text from John. He minimizes it without opening the chat. Nah. Not today. Tomorrow.

(what happens when Bro comes home)

No, Dave decides it’s fine. It’s fine. That was a weird one-off that neither of them will ever talk about again. Yeah.

It’s fine. It’ll all be fine.

GG: dave, are you ignoring rose and john?

Oh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i use dave's friends to torture him and comfort him
> 
> cw for no resolution on the incest

GG: dave, are you ignoring rose and john?

TG: what no

TG: what are you talking about

GG: both of them said you dropped out mid-conversation?

TG: weird

TG: oh shit yeah my client just totally dropped both their conversations

TG: yeah i thought it was weird that they stopped responding

GG: well im glad i told you!

TG: yeah thanks dude

TG: lemme respond to them real quick

\-- turntechGodhead started pestering TentacleTherapist --

TT: You know, in some circles, it’s considered courteous to let someone know before you drop out of a conversation, if you intend to leave it.

TT: Or is whatever John’s telling you simply that enrapturing that you’ve lost your ability to multi-thread your conversations?

TT: That’d be… interesting.

TG: dont know what youre getting at but no

TG: sorry my client just up and died and dropped you

TG: i was waiting on your sick passage that whole time

TT: Were you, now?

TG: yeah

TG: anyways the grindcore thing is irony dude thats so basic im kinda floored that you missed it

TG: are you sure youre not the one losing their ability to multi-thread their conversations

TG: maybe the siren song of my eloquence was a little too sweet for you to stay on your game

TT: You think I’d be so enamored by you that I’d lose my ability to interpret media? That’s so charming, Dave.

TT: I should put this out there, you’re really not my type.

TG: amazing

TG: this is absolutely a conversation i want to be having

TG: anyways the juxtaposition between cartoon bears gathering sweets for the winter and decapitated hog is pure gold

TT: Does that upset you? Were you hoping you were my type?

TG: no wtf

TT: Your long pauses seem to indicate otherwise. This is going on… 30 seconds? When usually you’d respond within 15. Interesting.

TG: i dont have time for this shit actually i gotta talk to john

 -- turntechGodhead ceased pestering TentacleTherapist --

\-- turntechGodhead started pestering ectoBiologist --

EB: “give me a minute,” he says.

EB: you know you can just say if you have to go, right?

EB: also youre so wrong about liam neissen and i’ll never give that up.

TG: sorry something came up but its done now

TG: we can agree to disagree dude

EB: never!

EB: i mean, we’ll probably have to. but i don’t like it.

EB: anyways jade is up, we should do a group chat.

TG: oh shit yeah haha thats a thing that we do

EB: what the hell are you talking about?

TG: i totally forgot it was friday

EB: well, it is. how the fuck do you forget that? are you homeschooled or something?

TG: i mean i guess yeah

TG: i get these books i have to fill out once a week with shit in them

EB: oh.

EB: okay. weird.

TG: lets do the group chat

EB: okay, i'll set it up.

\-- ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead --

\-- ectoBiologist invited turntechGodhead to liamniessenisagooddad –

\-- turntechGodhead joined liamniessenisagooddad –

\-- TentacleTherapist joined liamniessenisagooddad –

\-- gardenGnostic joined liamniessenisagooddad --

TT: Do I want to know what the title of this chat is in reference to?

GG: even if you don’t, i do!

EB: dave refuses to see the truth.

EB: can i get a poll? who among you thinks liam niessen has “murder in his eyes?”

TG: me

GG: i… don’t know who that is, sorry -o-;

EB: how the fuck do you not know who liam niessen is!

GG: because i have better things to do than watch stupid movies all day?

TG: holy shit jade get it

EB: they’re not stupid.

GG: i also have better things to talk about!

GG: im sorry john im just not going to talk about movies i havent seen for another three hours this week! im putting my foot in the SAND here.

GG: uh.

GG: in the ground?

TT: “Putting one’s foot on the ground” is the idiom you’re looking for, Jade.

GG: thanks. thats what im doing. no more long conversations about shit i know nothing about.

EB: okay, fine. just one last thing. rose, you’re the deciding vote.

TT: Oh, I’m the tiebreaker on this most critically important of matters?

TT: Goodness, I need a minute to calculate the social ramifications of my choices and how I can leverage them into the future.

TG: yeah its super important and i care about it like so fucking much right now

TG: jk

TG: whats your vote lalonde

TT: I vote to delay the vote. I also truly care about it “like so fucking much” that I simply can’t force myself to choose on the spot. Get back to me in an hour or two.

EB: all of you are super lame.

EB: did you hear about that new sburb thing?

TT: I did.

GG: oooh yeah, that looks super cool!

TG: yeah

GG: do any of you know when its coming out? i couldnt figure it out from the site, which was a clusterfuck >:/

TT: Two years from now, if secondary reports are to be believed. I was surprised they released details about it so early into production. Or perhaps the production is truly that long.

TT: I do agree that the site was a clusterfuck. I’d like to have some words with the designer.

EB: im so fucking excited for it!!!

EB: dave, are you gonna play it?

TG: yeah for sure

TG: looks sick

EB: holy shit i just had the best idea in the universe?

EB: we should watch the movie i was talking about earlier. right? that’d be perfect.

TT: I’d be “down.”

GG: me too!

GG: also rose if you put down in quotes it makes you look like a grandma ;P

TT: I’m “aware.”

GG: putting quotes around aware is just weird!

TT: “Really?” “Why?”

GG: now the quotes just dont mean anything anymore!

TT: That was my “design,” from the very beginning. It really makes you question the world around you, doesn’t it? What purpose does a quote really serve?

EB: rose i swear to god if you start quoting some dumb dead guy i’ll……

EB: well i don’t want to kick you from the chat. but i want you to know that i thought about it.

TT: One must be a sea, to receive a polluted stream without becoming impure.

TG: jesus christ can you fucking not

TT: Was that addressed to me, Dave?

TG: yeah

TG: i do wanna watch this movie and preferably before you talk about dead shrinks all night

TT: First of all, Nietzsche was not a shrink.

TT: Second of all… actually, this would be better suited for a private message with Dave himself. My apologies for piquing your interest.

TG: do we have to

TT: I would prefer to, yes.

GG: uh??? are you guys fighting?

TG: no

TT: No.

EB: uh okay weird as fuck but i’m starting the movie in five minutes whether you’re here or not.

TT: Noted, John.

\-- TentacleTherapist started pestering turntechGodhead –

TT: I do apologize if I pushed the joke too far. I didn’t think you would mind, but it does truly appear to be bothering you.

TG: thanks

TG: cool

TG: appreciated

TG: having kind of a shitty day even before that honestly sorry for being a dick

TT: Oh?

TG: can we leave it there

TT: We can.

\-- TentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead –

\-- gardenGnostic started pestering turntechGodhead --

GG: are you really okay? you’re so quiet today and im kinda worried :(

GG: dave?

TG: yeah im fune

TG: fine

TG: listen this is like the third time youve asked me and i appreciate so

TG: hows about this

TG: if im ever not fine youll be the first to know

GG: okay. if you say so. are you sick?

GG: sometimes i get quiet when im getting sick.

TG: oh damn you know

TG: now that you mention it i might be yeah. sneezing and shit

GG: oh no! that sucks, i hope it doesnt last too long. drink tea and honey.

TG: pretty sure we dont have either of those things

GG: uh. well, drink lots of water, its good for when youre sick.

TG: water we definitely got

GG: i would hope so :p

TG: thanks harley

GG: sure! feel better soon xoxo

\-- gardenGnostic ceased pestering turntechGodhead --

\-- turntechGodhead joined liamniessenisagooddad –

EB: everyone’s here, right? it’s starting in 2 minutes.

TT: Affirmative.

GG: im here!

TG: yeah im here

EB: oh, okay. we can start it now, then.

EB: and then JADE can be the tiebreaker.

GG: oooh, exciting!

GG: but what about rose, then?

TT: Yes, what about Rose? I’m hurt, John, are you removing my ability to vote?

EB: fuck.

EB: no, fuck, uh. well, you guys just both better vote in one direction or we’re back to square one. and also one of you would be wrong.

TT: Well, let’s start the thing and see. What was the wager again?

GG: whether or not lion niessan was a good dad?

EB: liam.

EB: yes. we’ll see.

EB: dave?

TG: what

EB: aren’t you going to state your case?

TG: oh the dude looks freaky

EB: see? weak as hell.

TG: haha well see wont we

TG: start the movie though this shit is great

TG: you guys are in for a real treat

TG: this shit is a four scoop sundae with all different flavors and fuckin strawberry sauce and pecans on it

GG: mmm.

TG: precisely

EB: okay! rose, are you ready?

TT: Yes. And absolutely quivering in anticipation.

EB: gross :P

EB: okay, here it is!

TG: sick

TG: dont worry if i leave or anything ive already seen it

EB: don’t leave, what the fuck! it’s just starting!

TG: no but like in the middle if i get hungry and go eat or something

EB: oh, okay. yeah, that’s cool.

EB: okay, pay attention! this part is important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now thats finally out of my brain thank god


End file.
